calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalina
Rosalina '''is a beautiful short-furred blue-grey she-cat with turquoise coloured eyes. History Rosalina was born a purebred cat by two unknown Russian Blue cats. Being born a purebred, she was highly valued by the breeding market in her area. For the first several moons of her life, she was left unnamed, only being called by Russian Blue #4 by the twolegs that were raising her to be a breeding cat. Rosalina was mated off for the first time to a breeding tom named Toothless at six moons old. The tom hadn't been kind, and the twoleg breeders hadn't been either. They kept her eating minimal food, in small spaces locked up for hours on end, as well as constantly stressing her out by moving her around. Rosalina was roughly 1 week from her due date, now 9 moons of age, when she had suffered a miscarriage that had scarred her forever. Though she was young, Rosalina had been fully invested in her kits and was so excited to raise a family. After this miscarriage, she cut herself off from ever finding love or getting pregnant again. She felt she wouldn't survive another miscarriage. After miscarrying, she had broken out and ran away from the breeding market, becoming a loner for some time. At this point, she chose to name herself Rosalina. Rosalina's life as a loner was extremely uneventful, she rarely had run-ins with nasty cats, and didn't have much need to learn battle moves which is why she is so under-trained now. Her time as a loner did pay off in her medical training though, she was able to learn a vast expanse of herbs in a little amount of time, she would be able to apply these skills in her future. At roughly 15 moons old, Rosalina was found outside of a twoleg penthouse, and the twoleg took a liking to her. He was out of town a lot, so generally, Rosalina took care of herself in the penthouse. Since the home was large, she made use of plenty of the space by using her medicinal knowledge to help wounded Clan cats or other strays wandering the town. Her home was considered a home for all, somewhere anyone could go to seek comfort and food. As Rosalina spent more time in this twoleg home, she learned more and more. She decided to go for a walk one evening, looking around to see a kit, Tumblekit at the time, sitting on the Thunderpath. She tried calling for him but was ultimately too quiet. Luckily, a warrior named Silverdawn was able to jump in front and save Tumblekit from the monster, barely making it out alive. Rosalina provided the two with a bed to stay for a few days while Silverdawn recuperated from her mothers passing, and she got to know Tumblekit who she eventually adopted. Rosalina was happy for the pair. She was able to visit them again during the ShadowClan attack on RiverClan, where she had managed to help their medicine cat Morningfeather with taking care of some cats, but soon after returning back to her penthouse. Continuing on, a tom named Newt had stumbled upon her, bloody as hell, to which she invited him inside to heal his wounds. She then began to meet the entire family as they all slowly trickled into her penthouse, ultimately staying for 3 weeks, close to a moon. She and the tom filled family became very close, to which she became Poppykit's aunt. She grew sad when Cherrykit went missing but finally followed her new family off as they joined Skyclan together. Trivia Interesting Facts * Rosalina was the cat that provided shelter for Silverdawn and Tumblesky overnight after Silverdawn saved Tumblesky from the thunderpath as a kit. * Rosalina only allows those close to her to call her "Rosa", which include Newtstorm, Poppyflame, Tinystorm, Sugarcane, Oriolesong, and her own kits. * Rosalina is afraid of frogs. Kin Members '''Mates: * Toothless (formerly): Status unknown * Oriolesong: Living Daughters: * Irisbranch: Living * Sundewstrike: Living * Pansybreeze: Living Son: * Thymeflower: Living Category:SkyClan Category:Clan Cats Category:Characters Category:Juli's Characters